Teléfono
by Vegx
Summary: Después de que Aki se mudara a su casa, Yusei pensó que tendría una buena relación. Pero el mal tercio,el teléfono siempre era un obstáculo. YuseixAki.


**Título: Teléfono**

**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh 5ds no me pertenece**

**Notas: Debo decir que encontré la inspiración para este fic de la manera mas extraña todo comenzó por que le hable a mi doctor y este no contestó.**

**Teléfono.**

* * *

El maldito sonido infernal había comenzado de nuevo.

Yusei no conocía otra manera de cómo llamarlo, a penas y había tenido un momento de tranquilidad cuando el infernal sonido volvió. Ese teléfono debía estar maldito. Yusei suspiro frustrado y se masajeo la sien. En los últimos días el teléfono había sonado con insistencia y lamentablemente no había nadie quien lo contestara. Yusei estaba completamente vetado; el teléfono era del consultorio de Aki.

Yusei miró amenazadoramente la puerta del consultorio, esperando que el teléfono se callase de una vez por todas. Aliviado cuando no sonó por unos segundos por fin regreso a la tarea frente a el. Tomo una llave inglesa y comenzó a apretar los engranes que se encontraban sueltos. Después de asegurar de que su trabajo estuviese perfecto se alejó un poco para poder admirar la D-Wheel, recién reparada, de su novia. Sin duda alguna era uno de sus mejores trabajos, no podía olvidar el día que construyo esa motocicleta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese día? ¿Cinco años? Debía de ser, Yusei se permitió a si mismo sentarse y recordar el pasado. Constantemente recordaba el día en el que Aki lo había dejado para irse a estudiar medicina, por años Yusei había recordado con arrepentimiento el día en que ella se despidió de el, y aun teniendo la oportunidad en frente, el no le había confesado sus sentimientos. ¿Cuántas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel día en que se dijeron adiós? Sin duda el hecho de que viviesen juntos fue una sorpresa para el joven, quien jamás imaginó que algo así sucedería.

Aun recordaba el día en que Akiza había aceptado su propuesta de mudarse juntos, recordaba las interminables compras de muebles, las tortuosas tardes pintando y los constantes cambios que hubieron el primer año en su nuevo hogar. Aun así, era más que perfecto; Crow y Jack le habían ayudado a construir un pequeño taller donde ocasionalmente arreglaba las D-Wheels de sus vecinos. Carly, en cambio, había ayudado a Akiza a arreglar una habitación de la casa para volverla un pequeño consultorio de emergencia.

El mismo consultorio que Aki arregló, pintó, decoró y adornó con ilusión, el mismo consultorio donde día a día Aki atendía a niños, cambiando llantos por sonrisas, donde la falta de risas hacían sentir a Yusei solo. Donde Akiza había decidido instalar ese maldito teléfono.

Yusei se hundió más en el silencio que dominaba el lugar. Normalmente el silencio y la tranquilidad era algo que Yusei disfrutaba, incluso lo atesoraba, pero ya no. El silencio había estado presente por demasiado tiempo y ahora parecía mas un recordatorio de que Aki no estaba en casa. El odiaba cuando Aki no estaba en casa. Aun así prefería el silencio, que de cierta manera era disfrutable a el maldito timbre del teléfono, que era un recordatorio aun mas insistente de que en esos momentos estaba solo en casa. Casi como si el aparato pudiese leer su mente, el teléfono sonó.

Yusei gruñó enfurecido y arrojó la llave al suelo. ¿Qué tenia ese aparato infernal y por que no se callaba? Si bien la relación de Yusei con el teléfono jamás había sido buena, ahora estaba escalando a un punto donde la destrucción de alguno de los dos se veía necesaria. Desde que llegó a la casa lo consideró un estorbo, le robaba su silencio, su tranquilidad, y cuando Aki se encontraba, también le robaba la atención de su novia.

Sus ojos azules se posaron nuevamente en la puerta del consultorio

"_Aki, ¿dónde estas cuando más necesito que contestes ese teléfono?"_ Yusei estaba cansado de tener que hablar con los pacientes de Aki, explicarles uno a uno que no, la doctora no podía atenderles, que dejaran de llamar, que lo dejaran descansar y dormir en paz, que le permitieran descansar por un mísero minuto del timbre de ese teléfono que tan solo le serbia como recordatorio.

¿Cuánta gente llamaba a Aki al día? ¿10? ¿20? ¿30? ¿100 personas? Yusei había perdido la cuenta , pero sabia que era demasiada; el teléfono no había parado de sonar. Cuando Aki estaba en su consultorio el teléfono no duraba ni un segundo sin ser contestado, por lo que en esas ocasiones no lo odiaba por su maldito timbre, si no por robarle la atención de su novia. Si el teléfono sonaba, no importaba que estuviese haciendo Aki, no importaba si estaba haciendo algo con el, la actividad se veía pausada para contestar el teléfono. Y Yusei admitía ser un alma paciente, pero tenía sus limites; ese aparato era la reencarnación de los bancarios que llamaban a las peores horas del día, seguramente había salido del mismísimo infierno, donde los vendedores de bancos tenían sus oficinas, decididos en hacer pagar a los mortales por todos su pecados. Y no había duda alguna que el teléfono de Aki, con su maldito tono, estaban conectados directamente al infierno.

No era un secreto lo que Yusei sentía por ese aparato, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que se había dignado en decirle a su pareja que el teléfono debía de morir.

Era tarde en la noche, y la pareja había decidido que era el perfecto momento para irse a dormir. Aki estaba sentada en la cama mientras Yusei la ayudaba a ajustar los tirantes de su pijama; un vestido blanco que Yusei le había regalado.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-preguntó Yusei mientras intentaba descifrar el mecanismo que ajustaba los tirantes del delicado vestido. No había visto a su novia en todo el día, y quería aprovechar los poco segundos del día en los que ella era toda suya

-Fui a el hospital, cada día me necesitan más y más en el, todo por los accidentes con los D-Wheels, y las heridas tienden a ser graves.-dijo ella, quien ya vestida, se adentraba a las sabanas

Yusei asintió, recordaba bien las heridas que había sufrido en su juventud, antes de haber tomado la decisión de seguir los pasos de su padre.

-Solo espero que no te sobre explotes de nuevo, no me gustaría volver a verte confinada a la cama por fatiga.-Yusei se acomodó junto a Akiza. Esta lo tomó del brazo y lo acomodó sobre su cintura, era un gesto que hacia comúnmente para silenciosamente pedirle a Yusei que la abrazara -Te preocupas demasiado, estoy bien.-esta bostezó mientras acomodaba su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Yusei, y este comenzaba a jugar con su cabello-¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te fue en el laboratorio?-justo cuando Yusei se disponía a contestar la pregunta, el maldito mal tercio de su relación comenzó con su sonido infernal.

Inmediatamente la peliroja procedió a levantarse, pero Yusei la sostuvo firmemente del brazo

-¡No!-dijo secamente, y la peliroja volteo a reprocharle, creyendo que Yusei bromeaba, pero al ver su semblante completamente serio, concluyó que estaba equivocada. Aki lo miro algo sorprendida, por lo que Yusei relajo su expresión e intento defenderse-Aki, en verdad estoy harto de ese teléfono. ¡Siempre nos interrumpe! Al menos deberías desconectarlo cuando nos vayamos a dormir.

La pelirroja le miró molesta y se soltó de su agarre

-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Trabajo en emergencias, no en accidente planeados. No puedo desconectar el teléfono.-y una vez que terminó, se paró de la cama, y salió de la habitación. Yusei gruñó para si mismo y dirigió su mirada a la ventana. A los lejos escuchaba los pasos apresurados de Akiza.

Después de unos minutos, que pudieron haber sido confundidos por horas, el sueño parecía tener una ventaja sobre Yusei, quien se talló los ojos con el dorso de su brazo, con la esperanza de mantenerse despierto. Fue cuando sintió que ya estaba por caer dormido que escuchó los pasos de su novia y logro despertarse por completo.

-Bien-anuncio ella mientras entraba a el cuarto y se disponía a acostarse-ya regrese. Yusei, en vez de responderle, miró la ventana fijamente con el ceño fruncido.-¿Yusei?-la pelirroja llamó a su novio, sacudiendo su hombre con la esperanza de captar su atención. No funciono.- Yusei, por favor, intenta entender. Trabajo en emergencias, la vida de los pacientes están en mis manos-dijo esta con un deje de tristeza, consiguiendo con eso que el pelinegro se dignara a verla; lamentablemente su mirada seguía siendo una de enojo.

Suspirando, Akiza empujo suavemente los hombros de el pelinegro haciendo que este quedase completamente recostado en la cama. Aunque Yusei no opuso resistencia su semblante cambio de uno enojado a uno confundido. Akiza aprovecho el momento para poder ponerse a horcajadas sobre él

-Sigues enojado conmigo-la pelirroja dijo con una mirada triste mientras masajeaba los hombros del otro para liberar tensión. Yusei dio un suspiro, sabía que Aki solo estaba haciendo su trabajo aparte esos ojos que ponía cuando hacia algo mal eran demasiado para Yusei y su enojo disminuyo.

-Es solo que…¿no es más importante mi tiempo contigo y mis horas de sueño que tus pacientes?- Akiza se sorprendió por sus palabras

-Yuseeei….-reclamó con enojo - Las tres cosas son importantes para mí

-Pero los pacientes te quitan mucho tiempo, pasas más tiempo con ellos que conmigo- el joven dijo tratando de suprimir la risita que querías escapara de sus labios, había comenzado su juego: el de molestar a Akiza -hasta parece que son tus novios, pasas mas tiempo con ellos que conmigo- Ante sus palabras recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo, un leve gemido de dolor se pudo escuchar en el cuarto.

-Antes de que estuviéramos juntos, yo nunca me queje de la cantidad de tiempo que pasabas con tu moto y tus cartas. Ella si que parecían tus novias. Ni si quiera me ponías atención por estar con tus cosas.- Dijo enojada moviendo sus manos frenéticamente, sin embargo su divague no cesó y continuo -Estabas tan ocupado jugando turbo duelos que ni siquiera me prestabas atención.- Yusei no podía suprimir más la sonrisa de satisfacción que nacía lentamente en sus labios. Amaba cuando Aki se molestaba - ….Y luego llego esa tal Sherry y ahora si parecías tener interés en las mujeres, ¿por qué? Claro! La mujer estaba en una moto. ¡Tuvo que aparecer esa…tipa para saber que clase de mujer te gustaba!

Una sonrisa de lado a lado estaba presente en la cara del ojo azul al oír esas palabras , lentamente poso sus manos sobre la cintura de su novia, pero esta pereció no percatarse y continuo con su queja. Yusei observó atentamente como la pelirroja se movía, su cara llena con un leve enojo y su ceño fruncido, sus brazos moviéndose frenéticamente mientras explicaba su disconformidad, no importaba en que estado sentimental estuviera Akiza ella siempre lucia hermosa, lentamente el oji azul se posó sobre sus codos para poder estar casi cara a cara con su novia, sin embargo la posición no le permitió alcanzar el lugar que deseaba y para su desgracia la pelirroja vio el cambio de posición de Yusei haciendo que este se quedara en donde estaba.

En su nueva posición Yusei tenia que levantar la mirada para poder ver la cara de Akiza y la pelirroja bajo la mirada viendo que la cara de su novio estaba más cerca de ella y vio como esos labios estaba adornados con una gran sonrisa y lo miró extrañado.

-De que tanto sonríes, idiota- Le dio un leve zape en la frente y Yusei dio una leve risita ante la acción. Agarrando la espalda baja de Akiza, Yusei se sentó completamente y su novia cambio la posición de sus piernas para posarla a los lados del cuerpo del joven científico de lo contrario se caería.

Finalmente el peli negro obtuvo la posición que quería y logró alcanzar su destino

-Siempre supe que estabas celosa de Sherry- le dijo al oído terminando con un pequeño beso. Aki se sonrojó ante la acción. No importaba cuanto tiempo ya había pasado con Yusei, el siempre lograba hacerla sonrojar como una niña de secundaria.

-No, ¡Tu lo estabas!- Se defendió haciendo un puchero, sintiendo el calor llegar a sus mejillas cuando la mano de su novio entro bajo su blusón y comento a acariciar la cálida piel de su abdomen

-¿yo?¿Cuando?- murmuró depositando un beso en cuello de su novia la cual respondió con un quedo gemido

-Esa vez con el hijo de Zora-

Yusei comenzó a morder su cuello juguetonamente y dio una pequeña risita al escuchar la respuesta de su novia, la acción mando un cosquilleo de placer a lo largo de su pálido cuello.

- ¡Solo fue una vez!- se defendió el joven. -Creo que las veces que tu te pusiste celosas son equivalentes a la cantidad de duelos que tuve en esa época- Aki miró con fingido enojo a su novio y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro para finalmente posar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yusei. Mientras tanto el joven hábilmente comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de su novia pero el hecho de que los botones se encontraban en sus espalda dificultaba la tarea.

-Y ni aun así te dabas cuenta de que te amaba- Yusei se detuvo temporalmente y tomó la barbilla de su novia entre sus manos

-Siempre supe que me amabas, Aki- dijo en un tono muy bajo, haciendo temblar a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza la cual asintió y le mando una cálida sonrisa la cual Yusei regreso

- Lo se- ella contestó acariciando la mejilla de su amante - Solo me gusta molestarte- el joven dio una leve risita y agregó

-Es bueno saber que tenemos algo en común- Esta vez ambos rieron, hasta que Yusei decidió llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mordiendo ligeramente su labio para que Aki le permitiera acceso, el cual no fue negado, mientras el joven deslizaba sus dedos por la espalda de la joven peleándose con uno que otro botón que se interponía en su camino.

Finalmente los botones de su pijama cedieron y esta se deslizó suavemente de los hermosos hombros de la pelirroja , el joven no espero y pronto comenzó a acariciar el expuesto seno de su amante, sintió fuego consumirlo cuando ella dio un leve gemido de apreciación, después comenzó a besar su otro seno y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su piel cuando sintió que la respiración de ella se aceleró

-Yu..Yusei- Gimió a la par que acaricia la negra cabellera de su novio, dando pequeños gemidos de placer cuando él tocaba los puntos que la hacían volverse loca. Inconscientemente Aki comenzó a mover su caderas en un vaivén, creando fricción entre los dos y Yusei no puedo evitar dar un gemido al sentir los placenteros movimientos de la peli roja.

A Yusei le encantaba que Aki tomara el control de las cosas. Pero su tiempo juntos se vio interrumpido cunado ESA COSA decidió sonar. Lentamente su estado de aturdimiento desapareció al sentir que Aki se quitaba de encima del el, dispuesta a pararse de la cama para contestarlo. Pero Yusei se lo impidió, apretando firmemente sus caderas.

- Si contestas ese aparato infernal juro que mañana dejara de existir- dijo completamente frustrado el teléfono había sido un completo obstáculootra vez y pacientemente espero la respuesta de su amada la cual se había quedado completamente estática. Aki observo a su novio el cual se encontraba bajo ella con el ceño fruncido y el cabello un poco alborotado por sus previas acciones, sus mejillas estaba ligeramente de color carmesí y una capa de fino sudor recorría su piel, el hecho de que se encontraba enojado lo hacia ver aun más sexy. - ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ir a contestarlo?- dijo con una voz rasposa a lo cual Aki contesto moviendo la cabeza en negación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rojos labios. Inmediatamente el joven paso de enojado a confundido. No esperaba que ella accediera tan fácilmente.

-Tu eres más importante que mis pacientes- contestó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios el joven respiro aliviado pero Akiza le mato la felicidad diciendo - pero solo un poquito más-

-Aki!- La pelirroja comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver la cara de Yusei.

El joven científico recordó la memoria con nostalgia, el evidente dolor en su pecho comenzándose a hacer cada vez mas fuerte. Sintió el dolor consumiendo su ser y fue una cachetada en la cara cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Ese continuo recordatorio de la ausencia de Akiza. Sus ojos azules se posaron en la puerta nuevamente y dando pasos rápidos y seguros se decidió a después de un mes a por fin abrirla.

El teléfono siguió sonando y conforme Yusei se iba acercando parecía que este le gritara que contestara, que agarra el teléfono que escuchara la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Contemplo al aparato con tristeza y cada vez más sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Con una mano temblorosa agarró el teléfono.

-¿Doctora Akiza?- Su respiración se aceleró, pero Yusei no respondió esperando la siguiente pregunta que esperaba escuchar -¿Por qué no contesta el teléfono? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Su visión se nublo por las lagrimas que no dejaban de cesar y

se acercó al escritorio sosteniéndose de este con fuerza, pues sentía que las fuerzas se le iban. El dolor de un mes de haber suprimido sus emociones finalmente se desbordó como un rio. Y sintió como el dolor se clavaba en lo más profundo de su ser, Se dio cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba, de cuanto la necesitaba a su lado.

Al otro lado de la línea el volvió a escuchar las preguntas y las repitió constantemente en su cabeza tratando de darles una respuesta.

-¡por qué!- Exclamó

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no contestaba? ¿ Por que?

Se dio cuenta de la única posible respuesta a esa pregunta.

Respondió.

-Ella no contesta el teléfono, por que a dejado este mundo

Colgó.

Pero el teléfono continuo sonando.

* * *

Este fic lo comencé de una manera muy extraña, a decir verdad comenzó con la ultima frase -Pero el teléfono continuo sonando.- y a partir de ahí se derivó todo lo demás

Espero fuera de su agrado el fic, aunque me pase. Super troll me vi. Perdón por no avisar por el lime ni la muerte de un personaje pero sentía que le quitaría la magia a mi historia.

Y bien díganme que les parece por un review


End file.
